


Draco Malfoy and The Secret of Nephalem

by silentinhill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Cute Draco Malfoy, Dark Harry Potter, Demigod Draco Malfoy, Demigods, Draco Malfoy Has Long Hair, Draco Malfoy Has Nightmares, Enemies to Lovers, Fae & Fairies, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Sex, Half Demon Half Angel, Harry Potter is Bad at Feelings, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Harry Potter is a Tease, Jealousy, Lucius is not Draco's father, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Pining Draco Malfoy, Possessive Behavior, Powerful Harry Potter, Pretty Draco Malfoy, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Sassy Draco Malfoy, Seraphim, Severus Snape is Draco Malfoy's Godparent, Slow Burn, Top Harry Potter, Vampires, Werewolves, half-blood Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentinhill/pseuds/silentinhill
Summary: It's not often a forbidden relationship is established, a relationship between angels and demons, which produces the fruit of their love, called Nephalem. Harry Potter is one of the seeds of this forbidden relationship. Before he reaches 4000 years old, Harry must find the person who loves him to determine his fate. If in 4000 years Harry can't find the person, he'll not be considered an angel or a demon and living on earth with mortals forever.Harry desperately wants the demon's power so that he can take his revenge for being banished by the angels, but to get that power, he must kill the one who loves him. Suddenly he meets Draco, a man who can see Harry wearing his Glamour.Draco Malfoy is a 20-year-old man who can see mythological creatures in his daily life. Fairies flapping their wings every time they walk, fangs are coming out of the teeth of vampires, and the glowing eyes of the werewolves. It's all because Draco is a Demigod.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys! Sooo, before reading this story, there are a few things I want to point out related to the story.
> 
> 1\. Seraphim are a higher class of angels but lower in status than archangels. Seraphim are angels that possess great strength and abilities.
> 
> 2\. Nephalem, the term for the half-devil and half-angel.
> 
> 3\. Demigod, the term for half-human and half-god.
> 
> 4\. Nephilim, a term for half-human and half-angel.
> 
> 5\. As nouns, the difference between Nephilim and Demigod is that Nephilim is a race of humans mentioned in the old testament, described as being physically impressive and heroic, while Demigod is a half-god or hero; the offspring of a deity and a mortal.
> 
> 6\. Angels speak all languages, even animals, but they have their own language, Enochian.
> 
> 7\. Glamour or 'charm hood' is the power that all mythical creatures have to hide their original appearance from humans. Still, only Harry can use Double Glamour that cannot be seen by humans and mythical beings, except by Draco.

Again, a strange sensation appeared. Draco has been having these weird dreams for days. And the dream repeats itself over and over again, a dream within a dream, as in the Inception movie starring the legendary actor, Leonardo DiCaprio.

Draco's watch is showing three in the afternoon. Time to come home from his job as a bookstore clerk. It happened that it was a Sunday, so the visitors are quite crowded in the morning, and Draco could get home early. The salary in this place was not that big either, but at least it was enough for him to eat for a month. After all, Draco works here because he can read new books that were arrived every day. 

Draco does love books. Moreover, the peculiar odor of the book made it look like someone was using drugs. The difference is, the smell of books does not harm anybody.

After tidying up the books that had just arrived this morning, Draco got ready to go home. After saying goodbye to the shop owner, Mr. Flitwick, Draco started walking towards the subway station to go somewhere. It took five minutes to get to the station.

Unexpectedly, Draco doesn't have a morning class tomorrow. So he can do other work besides maintaining a bookstore. His mother worked in a restaurant as a chef, her cooking was always delicious, and Draco never doubted it. But, he didn't want his mother to work too hard to pay for his college tuition. So Draco worked in three places at once so he could pay for it himself.

"I got a few people who wanted to get bitten," said a seventeen years old girl. Physically she looked seventeen, but literally, she must be over eighty years old.

Draco could see the vampire's sharp fangs sticking out through her lips. Other people certainly couldn't see the fangs, of course, if the vampire didn't want it. But not for Draco. He could see the immortals who were considered mythology to humans.

All of this is because Draco is a descendant of Demigod. His mother, Narcissa, is a human, while his father is a god. Yet, Draco did not know who his birth father was. What kind of god would leave his wife when she was pregnant? At first, Draco didn't believe his mother because Narcissa didn't want to say who his father was. But all of that explained how Draco could see these immortal creatures.

According to his mother, only a few Demigods were living on Earth. Most of them lived with their God parents in Olympus. The Demigods who live on Earth are all wealthy and respected people because their God parents support their children's lives. But not for Draco. He only lived in a cheap apartment near the corner of the town.

Having Demigod blood was very tiring. Draco had met a lot of strange things in his entire life. In the past, he had peeked from behind the bush in his playground. A little girl was standing under a large tree in the corner of the yard. She hugged the shabby teddy bear, still laughing. Draco drew closer to her, then accidentally stepped on a branch, making a sound that made the girl turn her head. Her pale blonde hair was beautifully lightened in the sunlight and moved lightly as she turned her head.

When their eyes met, her laughter disappeared instantly, and there was not a smile. Because of intense curiosity, little Draco walks closer to her to ask why the girl stood alone and laughed for no reason, but the closer he got, the more the girl lowered her head. Then suddenly, the girl lifts her head to show a big smile with two fangs appearing in both corners of her lips covered in blood, and both eyes widen as if her eyeballs want to come out of her head.

Annoying, right? That was the day Draco's abilities triggered at the age of five.

Draco walked down the street, paying close attention to traffic signs before crossing, which shows the red color for pedestrians. He then stopped while reaching into his pocket to pick up a cell phone to check if there's a message or call.

Vehicles stop when red and move when green. In fact, no one needs that _damn_ sign. Because of that sign's presence or absence, accidents still happen because when the car in front stops, the back car in the back can possibly bump into whatever is in front of it.

But suddenly, someone bumped into his shoulder and just walked into the middle of the crosswalk even though the light hadn't turned green yet. From the side of his eye, Draco could see a car speeding up. The person who bumped into him was still walking. The hood they were wearing made Draco not recognize that person is a man or a woman. Though, from their posture, Draco could tell that that person is a man.

The car is still driving fast from a distance. Draco then roared. "Hey, are you crazy?!" he shouted from across the street.

That person is still walking. But Draco didn't just let the man put himself in danger. It is possible that he is deaf and doesn't see that the crossing lights for pedestrians are still red. Draco quickly ran towards the man and pushed him away when the car suddenly crashed toward his body.

Draco felt his eyes become heavy, and he couldn't feel his body from the waist down. The last thing Draco remembered was a hand reaching to him, and then he was knocked unconscious afterward.

»»———————————————««

Slowly, Draco opens his eyes, waking up to the sound of birds chirping. He gathered his consciousness, then wake up and sat on a large white bed. Draco's mind wandered. He tried to remember the reason why he could be in this room. Instantly a flash of memory crossed his mind.

A moment ago, he was standing on the side of the road, waiting for the lights for pedestrians to turn green, then in a second, he was hit by a car. He circulated his eyes around the room, thinking that is he dead? Is this the appearance of heaven? That looks like a fancy and magnificent palace?

Draco brought his nose closer to the pillow next to him asleep a while ago and smelled the unique aroma of men's hair gel. Draco jumped and ran toward the door. He opened it a little and peeked. A shirtless man drinking a can of soda. His eyes then settled on Draco, and Draco quickly slammed the door shut.

_That guy kidnapped me? What does he want? I have to get out of this place without his knowledge_. Draco's mind raged. So without thinking, Draco ran towards the window to jump. It was quite a distance and made him slip. He ran as fast as he could, and the man was suddenly in front of him.

The man picked up and carried Draco to the door again. But Draco struggled and kicked, forcing the man to put him down. Draco fell into the grass. The man looks angry, and he looks like he is going to hit him. Draco covered his face from the blow, and while Draco waited for the man's hand to touch his skin, none of that happened.

When Draco opened his eyes, he was in the same room he woke up for the first time. Draco smelled the pillow again, and it was the same. Draco ran towards the door and opened it slowly because he was afraid the man would see him again. And yes, the man was drinking a can of soda. Before the man looked at him, Draco had closed the door.

"This must be a dream," Draco whispered, trying to calm his racing heart.

Draco then sat on the edge of the bed, closed his eyes, then opened them again. Still in the same place. Then Draco closed his eyes again and opened them again, still the same.

This time Draco closed his eyes while slapping himself on the cheek. When he opened his eyes, he is still in the same place. Again Draco closed his eyes and slapped his cheeks for the umpteenth time.

"This is a dream. This is a dream! Hurry up and wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake—" Draco's mouth was clamped by a hand. Draco opened his eyes and saw the man he had seen before or after. He doesn't know. He's so confused.

The man still covered Draco's mouth. "Shut up," he said. "If you want me to let go, promise not to scream anymore, or I'll sew your lips," he commanded.

Draco sealed his lips tightly and nodded. He couldn't do anything else. Then the man removed his hand from Draco's mouth. "Are you a kidnapper?" Draco asked.

"What kidnappers claim to be kidnappers? If they confess, then hell will be not pleased..." said the man.

To be honest, Draco didn't understand the meaning of the sarcasm. He mentioned the word 'hell', really religious even though he had a point. "Then why am I here?" Draco frowned.

"It's your own fault, why did you catch up with me at the crosswalk earlier?" he asked in such a harsh tone.

"So it's real. I really got hit by a car?" Draco raised his hands to touch his face and body. "And now I'm dead? Oh my God! What should I do?! I haven't said anything to my mother! I haven't apologized to her for all my mistakes!" he squealed.

"Where do you think we are?" asked the man again with a dull face.

Draco looked around. A large room with a fluffy bed. "Heaven?" he guessed.

"You think I'm an angel?" The man snorted.

Draco considered saying it, but in the end, he said it anyway. "Hell?" he asked doubtfully.

"I wish I were in hell, but unfortunately, they say I'm not strong enough to live in hell." The man said with a sneer.

They?

Draco tilted his head. This time he really didn't understand what the man meant. "Listen," Draco began to speak, finally. "I know I can see immortal creatures, so I'm not surprised anymore. You better return me to London, wherever I am now."

The man looked confused now. "What are you? How can you see me when I'm wearing my glamour?"

"It doesn't matter. What's important now is to return me to London." Draco demanded.

"I'm not sending you back to London," the man refused.

"Fine, if you don't want to, I can call my Godfather. He will come and take me home." Draco said.

The man grinned. A grin that made Draco feel uncomfortable. "You're still in London, Seraphim."

"My name is Draco, not Seraphim, you weirdo," Draco grumbled.

"You are Seraphim. When I say you are Seraphim, then you are Seraphim." The man then turned his gaze towards the bed.

Draco looked at the man as if he had grown two heads. "Whatever. If I'm still in London, let me out of here. I can go home by myself," Draco started to get up from the bed.

The man then shook his head. "No, you're not going anywhere until you love me."

Draco widened his eyes, almost choking on his spit and half laughing. "You think loving someone is easy?" he asked. "Love is a process, and in the process, you will know whether you love them or it's just a pity."

The man tilted his head. He looked a little confused. "I don't want to know, and you must love me. Unless you will never leave this house."

Draco snorted at the childish threat, and rolled his eyes. "We are both males. So don't dream! ”

"So what if we are both males? Is that a sin? Immortal beings can make anyone their partner, regardless of gender. What became sin is the forbidden relationship between angels and demons. That rule has been expanded extensively between heaven and hell."

Draco settles his hands on his waist, trying to look menacing. "I don't _fucking_ care with whatever immortal rules. I'll find the exit if you don't want to tell me, weird guy." Draco then walked out of the room to find an exit.

Draco has found the exit. He was right in front of the gate even now. But just as he tried to get out, the scent of burning iron transmitted from the gate. Draco saw the iron gate emitting smoke as he tried to grab hold of it. Draco was surprised and immediately pulled his hand away from the iron.

"What did you do with the gate?!" Draco screamed in distress when he saw the man watching him from the balcony.

"I just put a spell on it like the gates of hell," the man said, overly relaxed.

"You crazy! Hurry up and get me out of here!" Draco cried.

"I told you, you can only come out if you love me." The man went back into the room.

"Bastard," Draco hissed irritably. Stomping on his feet, Draco went back into the house to persuade the man. "Come on. I can't just love someone. You're a man anyway, and I don't know your name either."

The man came down the stairs and walked over to Draco. "Harry Potter," he whispered suddenly in Draco's ear.

Draco shivered, then he took a few steps back to distance himself from the pale-skinned man. "Fine, Potter, I can't just love you. It takes time and a process to love you. And not necessarily I can do that," Draco felt like he was explaining it to kindergarten kids.

"How long can you love me?" he asked.

Draco was stunned. This guy's really weird. Why would he ask Draco to love him? As if no immortals willing to love him, and he's desperate for not getting anyone.

"Two years," Draco said simply because he believed it would never happen.

"Better to wait two years than two thousand years." Harry then walked to the couch in the middle of the room and sat down casually.

Draco just watched the man as he walked and sat there. Taking a deep breath, Draco begged him. "I know an immortal like you can live for thousands of years. But I don't, so I don't want to waste my days just like that," he said softly.

Harry did not stare at him and only stared at the fireplace in front of him. Draco frowned his eyebrows questioningly. What did he see? There was only an empty fireplace, not even a television.

"All right. I will call my Godfather to track and fetch me." Draco reached into his trouser pocket for his cell phone.

"With what? Telepathy?" asked Harry scornfully.

Draco pulled out his phone and waved it in the air. "By calling him, you moron," he spats.

Harry then stood up and walked over to Draco in one swift motion. And then he snatched the phone and threw it in any direction.

Draco's mouth opened very wide, staring in disbelief. "My phone!" he shouted and then hit Harry on the shoulder. When Draco hit the man, he felt an intense sting that made him even more curious. Draco then hit Harry again, and the feeling of the sting returned.

"What are you doing?" asked Harry, confused.

Draco tries to start hitting Harry again and again when Harry's hand catches his wrist. He sees Harry differently now. A wing expands behind the man's back. The wings are white, clean, and look tremendous. It's as if he could blow Draco off with his wings. Then Draco also sees two horns above Harry's head. Like an animal's horn, the difference is that it gives off a dark and fiery aura. 

Draco blinked a few times, and he quickly released his wrist from Harry's grasp.

The man then looked at Draco in confusion because Draco looked a little scared. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"N-Nothing," Draco replied nervously, trying to swallow the lump that seemed to have caught it in his throat.

Draco didn't want Harry to know that he saw the real side of Harry. Honestly, Draco was actually a little scared, but as long as Harry didn't know that Draco knew his true form, maybe it could make his fear lessen a little.

Draco finally ran to get his phone, which luckily still worked. He quickly pressed to call Luna and heard a murmuring sound like someone was doing something.

"Luna," Draco said quietly. "Can you track where I am? I'm at someone's house, but I don't know where," he said again.

There's no answer.

"Luna? Can you hear me?" Draco was starting to get confused because he couldn't hear Luna's voice at all. Just a few murmurs and some strange noise from the other end of the line.

Suddenly Draco smelled a burning scent from his phone, and he threw it off spontaneously. Draco turned his gaze to Harry, who just stared at him flatly and then turned his back.

"Ughhh!" Draco groaned in annoyance.

_Why is this guy so annoying?_ Draco cursed his bad luck. If he were human, Draco might have beaten him with a golf stick. Luckily, he was an immortal who had strength.

Wait. Not necessarily immortal, right? Like werewolves, they are not immortal. But Draco still called them immortal. Yes, at least Harry _outlived_ Draco.

Annoyed, Draco walked over to Harry and stood in front of him. The man still didn't look at him. "I have a life, I have a family, I have a job, and you must send me back."

Harry's eyes are still reluctant to look at Draco. Why?

"I'm not the right person to love you." Draco was still trying to convince him.

However, Harry's eyes still weren't on him. As if there was something more interesting to see than to see himself begging.

Draco then ducked down to bring his face closer to Harry so that the man would see his eyes. Within this distance, Draco can admit that Harry has a handsome face. But there is a dark side that envelops him so that Draco should not know him any further.

Draco saw a flash of fire from Harry's green eyes and finally made him give up on convincing the immortal man. Draco decided to pace the room. He didn't know why he did that, but what was clear was the effect of the stress of not being able to get out of a place that was almost like a prison.

Harry turned and looked at Draco. Finally, the man was persuaded to pay attention. At least he was annoyed by Draco's uneasy attitude and decided to send Draco home.

"Mortal," he mutters mockingly.

Draco was just about to open his mouth to say "winged, horned creature". But Draco keeps his tongue from commenting any further. Then he walked out of the house irritated. That man asked Draco to love him, but how could Draco love him if his attitude was annoying.

_I'm a Demigod. I can definitely get out of this house without you want to,_ Draco thought to himself.

When he reached the gate, Draco took a deep breath to grab the iron and climb over it. The burning scent started to be emitted when he had just raised one leg. Though, Draco was still able to hold on to it and continued climbing. When his two feet had climbed onto the gate, his body seemed to resist, and his body was thrown back away.

For the second time in one day, Draco felt his body not respond at all. His chest rose and fell, the air in his lungs forced out without him being able to breathe. Draco's head grew dizzy, and finally, his eyes closed.

»»———————————————««

Draco woke up to he senses the smell of grilled sausages and eggs. Without realizing it, he just walked into the kitchen. Draco stared at the breakfast on the table and snatched it right away. Without thinking, he finished it in just a few seconds. It felt like he hadn't eaten in days. His stomach was starving.

"You finished my breakfast?" asked a voice from behind Draco.

Draco turned his head to find Harry, who was folding his arms across his chest. "I thought this is for me, and you don't eat the food of mortals anyway," he said sarcastically. Considering that the man once taunted Draco as 'mortal', now Draco is taking his revenge.

Harry didn't say anything, even put on an expressionless face. If there is a face competition with no expression for the longest, that guy will definitely win. Harry often showed his dull face almost every time Draco talked to him. Like an expressionless human, but he wasn't human.

"I forgive you because you just woke up from your long, deep sleep." Then Harry turned to the refrigerator next to him.

"Forgive, huh? Really?" Draco snorted.

"You slept for four days, and I tolerate it," said Harry.

Draco gasped, his mouth wide open. "Four days?!" he asked in surprise. "H-How?!" he squawked, then looking at his changed clothes. "What did you do to me?!"

"I didn't do anything. You tried to injure yourself by climbing the gate, do you remember?" Harry took out a box of his egg supply.

"M-My clothes?!" Draco demanded, starting to panic.

"I changed them," Harry answered casually.

"What?!" Draco widened his eyes as if they were going to pop out of his head.

"You should be grateful," Harry puffed.

Now Draco was even more shocked. As if it was something that the immortal man often did. "Take me home right now! I will never love you!"

Harry put his eggs on the kitchen table, then he stood facing Draco and saw Draco's face burning with angry flames. Then Harry started walking toward Draco, his green eyes suddenly turning dark black. A dark aura rose from him. Now his black eyes stared at Draco, intimidated.

"I don't care what kind of creature you are!" Draco shouted, trying not to shiver.

"You'll be forever caged in here if you can't love me, Seraphim." Harry started threatening.

Draco tried not to be afraid. But his mind was getting more and more confused because he saw the man's eyes that seemed to be hypnotizing. "I'll let you know the fact that I can't love you," he declared, and he began to approach Harry.

Harry's eyes were still black, and his dark aura was so strong that it made Draco's hair bristles. Without thinking about anything, Draco kissed Harry right on the lips. He did this to let Harry know that there weren't any feelings even when Draco kissed him.

But, when Draco kissed Harry, he actually felt the dark atmosphere getting stronger. Draco's vision seemed to be brought to look into a dark, dead, and damaged place. Draco saw a glimpse of a future. The wings of angels were cut and scattered on the ground, the corpses of humans were covered with blood, and the dark sky was bathed in red light.

Then he saw Harry standing in the middle of the demons. His face looked really scary, but Draco could recognize him. Draco didn't know why he recognized the man. Then Draco saw himself, lying on the ground covered in blood. And the vision brought him again to see him kissing Harry, and the man stabbed him in the chest.

Draco's eyes suddenly turned dark. He took a few staggering steps back from Harry. Draco returned to where he was, staring at Harry, whose eyes had now returned to normal. Seeing Draco's terrified face, Harry started asking him.

"What did you see?" asked Harry curiously.

"De-" Deco gulped. "Destruction," he replied. Of course, he didn't say the part when he saw Harry killed him.

Harry flashed a smile as Draco said the word 'destruction'. It was as if he was looking forward to that day and longed for it. Draco was still trying to steady his heart, which was pumping so intensely. Witnessing what he had just seen, Draco couldn't _fucking_ breathe.

"Send me back," Draco said quietly. Harry just stared at him without moving. "I'll never love you, Potter. Get me home quickly," he added.

Harry seemed to be thinking. He was considering whether to send Draco home or not. Draco knew very well that Harry was going to kill him. But why Draco? Does Harry know that Draco is a demigod? Is this fate? Were they really mean for each other?

"I'll make a deal with you. I'll give you ten days to come back to your home. And after that, you'll come back here to learn to love me."

Draco couldn't understand why this man in front of him wanted him so badly and wanted Draco to love him. Is this the only way so he can kill Draco? But he can kill Draco anytime, anywhere with his power.

"I'll find someone to replace me," Draco spoke loudly.

"You mean you want to bring someone to make you love me?" Harry asked.

Draco shook his head calmly. "I'll bring someone to learn to love you, but not me." he offered.

Harry fell silent. He seemed to be considering. "All right, you have ten days." then he disappears in the blink of an eye, and Draco is back on the road just as he wants to cross.

The light for pedestrians is still red. Draco turned to the man next to him and asked. "What day is it today?"

"Sunday," replied the man, confused.

"January 14, 2011?"

"You thought you just came back from another world?" sneered the man, and he rushed across the street when the light turned green.

Draco reached into his pocket and found his cell phone as intact as before. He started to cross the street and call Luna. When his call was picked up, Draco asked Luna to meet him at their usual meeting place.

Cafe Hogsmeade is a cafe owned by his friend, Luna Lovegood. They loved visiting this place because of its comforting atmospher. The atmosphere looks like it is in the forest with the scent of leaves, rain, and citrus.

Waiting for Luna as long as Draco waited for himself to fall asleep. It seemed like eternity. Luna is Draco's best friend on campus. They both took the same major, the History of Mythology. Sometimes Draco likes to laugh to himself when listening to their professors talk about mythology while knowing that they are real. And most of those who majored in the History of Mythology were mythological creatures themselves.

Like Luna, she is a fairy. Her sweet face and fair skin showed how suitable she was to be a fairy. She is one of the royal fairies. Both her parents held the southern fairy kingdom. But Luna said, to be able to live among humans, they also have to mingle with humans. That's why Luna was going to college.

The cafe door rang, and Draco could see Luna entering the building with orange clothes that made her look stand out.

Luna scans the room and finds Draco. "Hey, Dray!" she called cheerfully. "How's your day?"

Draco lets out a long sigh. "Bad day, I met a weird man,"

"A man?" Luna raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, he's an immortal as well. But I don't know what kind of creature he is."

"There are many kinds of mythological beings, and not all of them are immortal. Why do you always call them immortal, huh?" Luna took the seat opposite Draco.

"Fine, that's not the point. I saw a glimpse of the future when I kissed that guy."

Luna took off her weird glasses, and her eyes now settled on Draco without something covering it. "You kissed a guy you just met?" she asked with a giggle.

"He asked me to love him. He thinks love can come suddenly and be forced," Draco grumbled, then took a sip of his lemonade.

Luna was still giggling. "Tell me what you saw,"

"I saw the wings of angels being cut off and falling on the ground. Thousands of human corpses were covered in blood, and demons were doing destruction." Draco tries not to tell the part where he saw himself being killed by Harry.

Instead, Luna's face turned serious. She leaned forward and whispered. "That's a prophecy concerning _Armageddon_ ,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Armageddon or Harmagedon usually refers to the end of the world's prophecy or the apocalypse due to the great war. In this story, Armageddon is a prophecy of the apocalypse caused by the war between angels and demons.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> I should have written the next chapter of Wrong Passion, but I couldn't resist. My fingers itching to post a new story. I'm so sorry for those of my lovely people who are waiting for the next chapter of Wrong Passion. I'm still working on it. I don't know when I will be able to update ( Ĭ ^ Ĭ )


	2. Chapter 2

"How do you know about that?" Luna asked curiously.

"His name is Harry Potter. I kissed him, and it made me saw that scene." Draco's trying to explain.

Luna's eyebrows furrowed. "I know this prophecy from a warlock. No one knows how it started, but the warlock says there's a creature that originally does not take sides to start this war. Whichever party they choose, it will be the future of humankind."

Draco's starting to think. Because he still doesn't understand the phrase 'originally does not take sides'. "What does 'do not take sides' mean?"

"Armageddon is a war between demons versus angels. Between them, it means that the creature comes from both fortresses, but they will be one of them." The tattoo on Luna's neck seems to move around following the sound of her voice.

Draco begins to remember the moment he touched Harry for the first time. He saw a wing on his back and at the same time a horn on his head. "Is he half-demon and half-angel?" He asked Luna.

"Maybe yes," Luna paused, she stared at Draco. "Look, Dray, his appearance wasn't just a coincidence. You have to make him take side with the angels. Because if you don't, I can't help you save humans."

"Why not?" Draco frowned.

"Fairy, werewolf, warlock, vampire, do any of us look like angels?"

Now Draco understands. They are the children of the devil. If one day their creator wakes up, then they will take side with him. "You look like an angel to me," Draco teased.

Luna smiled sweetly. Draco always knows how to make Luna smile, and Draco loves her smile. It makes Draco smiled too. Then his eyes turned to a man standing behind Luna. The hair on his neck immediately stood up. Harry's arrival took him by surprise. Not because he was afraid of the man, but because Draco was afraid that Harry would hear Luna's words.

"Potter," Draco mutters as he looked behind Luna.

Luna stared at her best friend intensely. She cast his gaze in the same direction as Draco. But Luna looked back at him as if in shock. "Is he here?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yes, he's behind you. And why are you whispering?"

"I can't see him," whispered Luna carefully.

Draco frowned in confusion. "How come?"

Luna shrugged. "I don't know."

Harry is now standing in the middle of Draco and Luna. His face was still expressionless.

"I'll see you later, Luna. I have to work." Draco took his bag and left Luna in the cafe. Harry followed behind him, walking out of the building.

While walking, Draco pretended not to see the man. Maybe it would be easier if he acted that way. Just as Draco was about to cross the road, Harry pulled his hand, making Draco's body turned around and bumped into him.

"Hey, strange man! What are you doing? Hurry up and walk!" ordered a man whose path was blocked by Draco. It was actually Harry who got in his way, but the man definitely didn't see Harry.

Draco tried to snatch his hand away from Harry, but the man continued to grab him. Draco started to feel the heat on his wrist. When Harry let go of his hand, he saw a small black tattoo etched under his palm.

"What are you doing?" asked Draco irritably. The people around them kept looking at Draco with strange looks.

"For you to come back to my house after ten days. Otherwise, the tattoo will burn your wrist," Harry explained, and he immediately crossed the street without waiting for Draco to react.

"Hey! Don't go around doing things like that! You think I'm an object?!" Draco shouted angrily. He still didn't care about people looking at him with strange looks. Draco has often been considered abnormal since childhood because he can see what ordinary humans cannot see.

A werewolf man looked at Draco from the side of the road. His eyes that glowed even during the daytime scared Draco a little. Only a little, because not all werewolves are evil and dangerous. The man smirked as he looked at Draco, and now Draco was really scared. He seemed to know that Draco could see his wolf eyes and wondering what to do with Draco.

"Shit," Draco cursed.

Draco walked briskly. He knew that walking fast wouldn't allow him to avoid the werewolf chasing him. So, when he reached the end of the road, Draco started sprinting. Harry, who was at first in front of him, was now behind him. Draco ignored the man and kept running.

While running, Draco occasionally looked back to see if the werewolf were still chasing him. And, of course, he's still after Draco. Draco could also see Harry, who was standing at the end of the road. He saw the werewolf too. As the werewolf gets close to Harry, he makes a net of fire. The werewolf kept running, and the moment he broke through the net of fire, he disappeared.

Draco watched Harry, who still had a flat face, approached him. Draco gasped for breath. "What did you do to him?" he asked haltingly, trying to calm his beating heart because of running.

"I sent him to hell," said Harry.

Maybe Draco would be confused if it was the first time the man had said 'hell'. But of course, Draco knew Harry was serious about it.

"Thank you," Draco said.

Harry said nothing and disappeared from the streets. Draco was still breathing hard. Because of that incident, he decided to return home, in case other creatures chased him. Draco's martial arts skills should have been useful, but it would be better for him to run first and dodge rather than pay attention to the immortal being.

If only normal humans were chasing him, maybe Draco would take them on. But a werewolf whose strength was ten times greater than him? No, thank you. Draco better runs and hide.

When he got home, his mother was not home yet. His mother always comes home at night, especially on Saturdays and Sundays, because there are more restaurant visitors on these days. Draco opened the refrigerator and took out a box of cereal, complete with milk. After taking the bowl, he prepared his meal.

The clock showed six in the afternoon. Draco was able to watch one of his favorite movie that came out yesterday before his mother came home. He brought a bowl full of cereal and milk into the tv room when someone's sudden presence startled him. Spontaneously Draco threw his cereal bowl at the man, and all the contents spilled onto the floor.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Draco shrieked at the man who was staring at him silently.

"Watching you," replied Harry casually.

"Watching me so I can't hide from you while you can find out where I live? Very funny," Draco responded sarcastically.

Annoyed, Draco walked back to the kitchen and grabbed a rag to clean up the spilled cereal. Harry just stood in the tv room while watching Draco silently. He didn't follow Draco, but Draco felt like he was always being watched.

Draco started cleaning up the spilled cereal, and when it was all clean, he poured the cereal back into the new bowl. Harry was still watching him, and Draco acted as if he didn't exist. So Draco started turning on the tv and watching his favorite movie.

"You watched a werewolf movie?" asked Harry. Finally, the man spoke. Draco thought he wouldn't talk.

"So what?" Draco asked back curtly.

"You mortals think of them as mythology, and yourself make a convincing spectacle that they exist." Uninvited, Harry sat next to Draco.

"If you don't like it, don't watch it," Draco said. "What do you really want? I told you I would bring someone else to learn to love you."

Harry smirked. "Why? Are you afraid to fall in love with me?"

Draco snorted. "Huh? Are you kidding? How could I love a man half-angel and half-demon like you," Draco said suddenly. And he only realized he was telling Harry his secret that he already knew what kind of creature Harry was.

Harry turned to him. His face was serious now. "Then good if you already know what I am," he said. "It will make it easier for me to cooperate with you,"

Harry's expression gave Draco goosebumps. The vision of himself being killed by Harry crossed his mind. It made Draco really dizzy, and he wanted to puke.

"Now, leave me alone!" Draco ordered.

Harry gave Draco a quick glance. Then he stood up from his place and just disappeared without saying a word.

"Huh, what a pain…" Draco grunted.

He couldn't stop thinking about that immortal man. Why does Harry keep following him like a stalker? The problem is that this stalker can be anywhere Draco is, and it's _fucking_ creepy. Draco started to feed the cereal into his mouth and watched the movie. He watched tv more and more serious until he didn't realize Harry was at his side again.

"That kind of guy you like?" he asked. "He's just an actor," Harry snorted.

"Why did you appear again?"

Harry just kept quiet and started joining Draco to watch movies. Draco chose to ignore the man and began to get carried away by the film in front of him. Draco finished the movie until eight. His mother still hadn't come home, and Harry was no longer beside Draco, who knows when he left.

Finally, Draco could breathe a sigh of relief. Now, Draco felt himself getting sleepy and decided to go straight into the room to rest after turning off the television and washing his bowl. After cleaning himself and changing into pajamas, Draco lay down on the bed and fell asleep just like that.

»»———————————————««

Draco heard a noise from the kitchen. He knows that his mother must be making breakfast because his mother always gets up first.

"Mom,"

Narcissa turned and looked at Draco. "Hi, sweety. What do you want me to make for your breakfast?" she asked.

Draco never asked his mother to make anything. Because whatever Narcissa cooks, Draco will definitely eat it. "Whatever mom cooks, I'll finish it."

"Come on, what do you want?"

"Why are you suddenly being kind and asking me that?" Draco asked curiously as he pulled out a chair for him to sit on.

Narcissa is still busy with the ingredients in front of her. "You don't remember?"

Draco tilted his head and then took a sip of water. He shook his head. "What?"

"Geez, how much work did you do that you forgot your own birthday?" Narcissa shook her head in disbelief.

Draco chuckled. He didn't really remember that today is the fourteenth of January, the day he was born. "I totally forgot,"

Narcissa chuckled at her son's ridiculous behavior. "Now, what do you want me to make?"

"All right then, make me the special menu that you made at the restaurant,"

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. "As you wish, my prince. You will soon have your breakfast." Her mother is now becoming childish.

The first time Narcissa did that for Draco was when he was seven years old. Draco asked his mother to treat him like a prince on his birthday. And then his mother decided to treat him like a prince every Draco's birthday. But now that he was twenty years old, he wouldn't ask for that anymore.

Narcissa was busy with the frypan and her ingredients when someone suddenly pulled up a chair beside Draco and sat down. Draco really couldn't believe it. Harry sat beside him without saying anything. His mother naturally didn't notice that immortal man.

"What are you doing here? You don't have a home?" Draco whispered, making Narcissa turn her head.

"What did you just say, Dray?" asked Narcissa.

Draco shook his head. "I'm talking to myself. I mean with my imaginary friends, nowadays my imaginary friends often appear suddenly," he replied.

His mother chuckled and went back to doing her cooking. The excuse was genuinely childish, but at least the answer tricked his mother.

"Today is your birthday?" asked Harry, placing his hands on the table and resting his chin on his palms.

Draco didn't answer because he was afraid his mother would hear him speak again, but he didn't nod either. Draco just stared at Harry and blinked a few times. Maybe to him, Draco looked really silly or stupid. And that's precisely what Draco was showing Harry to get him away from him.

"My birthday is in a few months from now," said Harry. "You want to know how I spend my birthday every year?"

Draco still didn't answer his question. But inwardly, he continued to grumble. Who also wants to know? And who cares? Draco thought.

Harry suddenly turned his green eyes completely black as he had done before. His eyes were on Draco, and Draco was taken somewhere in the past. Draco was in the crowd of war. The sound of swords and swords clashing made Draco's ears feel like he was fighting with them.

Draco saw Harry standing among them, moving on to another person and another. Draco started changing places again. Now he was in a small village filled with children. They were running here and there, but the village suddenly turned dark, and their houses caught fire. Several children screamed, and again it made Draco's ears buzz.

Draco changed places again. Another war with another army, with the corpses scattered on the ground along with the lingering scent of blood and the smell of strong embers. It gave Draco a headache, and he also felt intense sadness from nowhere.

Draco's hand looked for a grip, and he got a hand. Harry was holding Draco and staring at him with gleaming black eyes. Draco felt sadness and sorrow as if everyone's suffering turned over to him. Draco grabbed Harry's hand firmly and made his return to the dining table in the kitchen.

Without realizing it, tears had poured out and flooded Draco's lids. He sobbed, and his mother turned her head, staring at him in confusion. "Are you crying?" she asked.

"I don't know why I cried," Draco said.

Narcissa immediately ignored all of her work and walked over to Draco. She hugged Draco tightly and caressed his head gently. "I'm always with you," she stated reassuringly.

Draco didn't know the meaning of his mother's words, but it calmed him down. Draco knew that at least he had people he cared for and cared about. At least Draco knew that. But Harry doesn't, and he doesn't have anyone to share with. Draco didn't know how old the man was now, but that wasn't how Draco actually felt earlier. He sensed everyone's suffering. It was as if Harry was telling him that the demons would win against the angels.

Draco hugged Narcissa tightly, and he saw Harry, who was watching them. Draco didn't care how great that immortal man was or how strong Harry was. What Draco cared about now was his mother. He didn't want to be away from his mother and didn't want to leave her alone.

"Now, let me go before you starve. I'll make breakfast for you," said Narcissa, and she let go of Draco's embrace.

"I want to take a shower first," Draco said, and immediately got up from the chair and headed for the bathroom.

Harry wasn't following him, but Draco was sure that soon Harry would follow him. And sure enough, Harry was suddenly behind Draco.

"What are you doing? Want to come to take a shower with me?" Draco asked sarcastically. "If you dare to go into the bathroom or are suddenly in the bathroom, you will suffer the consequences!" he threatened, showing his fist.

Harry raised an eyebrow, and for the first time, Draco managed to threaten him. He really didn't follow Draco into the bathroom. Draco was ready if Harry had dared to peek at him in the bathroom.

»»———————————————««

His mother left a few minutes ago. She left some money for Draco, even though he doesn't ask for money from his mother anymore, but his mother said it's his birthday. So Draco can use the money and buy anything he wants.

Draco wasn't the type to spend money on unnecessary things. But lately, he really wanted a guitar. He can play the guitar because Luna taught him. Luna taught Draco until he could play it so well, and also Luna said that the fairies really liked the singing and the sound of the guitar.

Draco's first class would start at eleven, so he could stop by to buy a guitar first. And because of Harry yesterday, he can't apply at one of the places he's been eyeing for a part-time job. Draco wasn't sure they still needed employees, considering that the place was so popular.

Draco is standing in front of one of the musical instrument shops. Then he entered and was greeted by the shop owner.

"Can I help you, sir?" the owner asked.

"I want to buy a guitar," Draco said.

"This guitar is the best. It has a nice and clear sound." The shop owner pointed to a guitar beside Draco. "It's 250 Pounds Sterling."

Draco swallowed hard when he heard the price. Who wants to buy a guitar for 250 Pounds Sterling? "Is there anything less than 100 Pounds Sterling?" Draco asked.

The shop owner's face changed, and he let out a long breath as if his expectations were crumbling for a wealthy customer. "It's over here," the man said, leading Draco to a different spot. "It's 80 Pounds Sterling."

Draco glanced at the guitar the shop owner pointed at. Draco tried to play the strings and touched them gently. "I'll take this one,"

After completing the purchase and buying a guitar bag totaled 110 Pounds Sterling, Draco walked out of the shop and thanked the shop owner. Now the destination is his campus because there is no other goal than to go there. Besides, Draco could ask Luna to teach him some chords he wasn't very good at.

The streets were quite busy that morning, and as usual, Draco saw the immortals roaming the streets. Even vampires roam around during the day. Do they use anti-sun cream? It felt bizarre seeing them roaming around in the daytime, even though he had seen this many times, and some fairies who used their wings to walk. Some of the fairies Draco passed were smiling. They knew Draco could see them.

Draco glanced at his watch. Then he turned his eyes to the street again. Draco saw a man standing in the crowd right in front of him. People seemed unaware of his existence. Of course, they didn't see him. He was an invisible being like the others. But then Draco saw several fairies who were unaware of the man's arrival.

Draco stared in confusion. Then he just realized that there were a pair of wings adorning the man's back. Draco's eyes seemed to be tested whether it was real or not. They resembled the ones Draco saw when he touched Harry. The difference is, the wings really were stuck in his back.

Draco approached the man, trying not to notice his arrival. But it turns out he saw Draco.

"Draco Black," said the man.

Draco turned his head. "Ah, you're Potter's friend, right? Sorry I have no kind of affinity for you, whatever it is." Draco tried to explain.

The man chuckled. "I'm not Potter's friend," he said. "I am your guardian angel," he added.

It felt like Draco wanted to laugh out loud. Harry asks Draco to love him even though he doesn't know him, and now what? A man claiming to be his guardian angel? This world is exceptional.

"Sorry, I don't have time to play with your people. I won't be more than a hundred years old if I am lucky, unlike you who have lived thousands of years. So, I have no interest in playing your game." Draco walked again and ignored the man.

But the man was like Harry, suddenly in front of Draco while flapping his white wings. "We need to talk," he said suddenly.

The sword behind his back looks scary. It was as if he was waiting for war and was ready to face it. Draco remembered what Luna said yesterday about the prophecy of Armageddon. But he wasn't sure. Draco wasn't even sure what he was getting into right now.

"Sorry, I'm not interested," Draco said and tried to walk away.

The man grabbed Draco's hand and hugged him. Then he flapped his wings. He took Draco flying, entirely off the ground. "What the hell! Hurry up and put me down!" shouted Draco frantically.

"Hold on to me, and don't move. I'll drop you off to a quieter place," said the man.

The word "quieter" to Draco sounds two ways, either he doesn't like crowds, or he wants to do something about Draco. In essence, Draco must remain careful because being alert is the earliest weapon to draw wherever the foot goes.

The man then lowered Draco on the roof of the building. Unbelievable, he led Draco to the top of the building. Draco was afraid of heights, and if that man was his guardian angel, he should have kept Draco away from something that could give him a heart attack.

"Okay, thanks for the ride. I'll take my leave now," Draco said, then walked toward the exit.

The man managed to grab Draco's hand again and pulled him. "You can't get close to Potter. He's a dangerous creature." The man's wings moved up and down, making Draco's eyes follow the beat.

"I didn't approach him. He was the one who always appeared and somehow found out where I was. And who the _hell_ are you?"

The man let go of Draco's hand. "I'm Icarus Prometheus, son of Daedalus." He bowed slightly to introduce himself.

"Icarus? An angel who died from flying too close to the sun?" Draco tried to bring it up with the mythological history he knew.

Icarus laughed. "Actually, that's not the story. But mortals certainly don't know the truth," he said.

Draco opened his mouth to argue. The man had just said 'mortal' like Harry. Why do these creatures always call humans 'mortal'? Draco could have called them "weird creatures", but he's not that evil. After all, his best friend Luna is a fairy.

"Okay, Icarus _whatever_ ," Draco said while mocking his name. "I have other business, and you should better find another mortal." Draco walked toward the door and down the stairs.

"Prometheus! Icarus Prometheus!" the man shouted, but Draco didn't turn his head and continued walking down the stairs.

"What a strange day, lately really strange. Why do these creatures keep appearing in front of me?" Draco grumbled.

He glanced at his watch, and it was ten o'clock. In an hour, his class would start, and he was still far from campus. If Draco didn't make it to class in time, he would be hooked by Professor Trelawney's tantrum.

Draco will be hit by Professor Trelawney's never-ending nagging and then have the task of cleaning the toilets until the afternoon. Draco wouldn't let that happen. Quickly, he ran out of the building and looked for a taxi.

Draco had stopped the taxi, and he saw the taxi's lights was on to indicate there were no passengers, but when he opened the door, someone was already sitting in there.

"I thought the cab was empty," he said to the driver.

The driver looked back. "The seats are empty, can't you see?" he asked with an astonished face.

Draco looked back at the passenger and saw Harry sitting as if waiting for him to get into the car. "Ah yes," Draco muttered, and since he didn't have time to find another taxi, he forced his way into the car.

Draco didn't want to see Harry today because he saw the man's past concerning wars thousands of years ago. So, Draco put his guitar next to him to make space between him and Harry.

"Are you pleased to meet your guardian angel?" asked Harry suddenly.

How does he know? Draco thought. But Draco should have known that Harry must know about it, considering that he is always everywhere.

Draco pretended not to hear him and stared at his phone screen.

"How does it feel about flying?" asked Harry again. "Ah, I remember the first time I flew with my mother. It was both funny and tragic. My mother lost her wings after that, the punishment because she loved a demon. At that time, she was desperate and felt that her life was nothing without wings, and she finally committed suicide. Then I was dumped by the angels."

Again, Draco heard Harry's sad story. "Don't you have a more delightful story?" demanded Draco.

The taxi driver stared at Draco through the windshield. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Draco looked back at the driver. "Ah yes, sorry. I'm getting into character for a drama this weekend," he lied so the driver wouldn't think Draco was a lunatic for talking alone.

After that, Draco chose to stay silent the whole trip while wearing his headset and listened to music, trying to keep himself busy with his phone screen as much as possible. He couldn't hear Harry speak, or the man simply didn't talk. Draco didn't really care either.

When he got to the front of the campus building, Draco paid for his taxi and brought his guitar. In ten minutes, the class was about to start, but Draco ran to the toilet before heading to class. Harry really pissed him off. He seemed to want to share his sadness with Draco, and Draco could feel the sadness. Draco also didn't know why.

The toilet is quite crowded. Draco walked into the cubicle and locked the door. What a challenging and unexpected day. Who would have thought he would meet his guardian angel? Maybe Icarus really was Draco's guardian angel because Harry had said the same thing.

Draco took a deep breath as he sat on the toilet, then calmed himself down before entering the classroom. After finishing, he immediately walked out of the bathroom. When Draco came out, Harry was leaning beside the door with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You took so long," he said and followed Draco from behind.

"Less than five minutes after I walked in," Draco argued in a whisper.

"Why are you whispering?" asked Harry.

Draco made an exasperated face. "You want everyone to look at me like I'm crazy?" Draco whispered again.

"I'm not wearing my glamour, you idiot," said Harry.

Draco simply replied with the word "Oh," and let Harry walk beside him. People are now paying attention to Draco, not because they think he's crazy or anything, but Draco thinks it's because of Harry. The people staring at Harry were girls who seemed fascinated.

Draco took a deep breath. Harry glanced at Draco with a questioning look, but Draco ignored him and entered the classroom. Draco thought for a moment. Wouldn't it be great if Harry showed himself? Because if any girl were attracted to him, they would definitely try to get close to Harry. And Draco could bring that person over to Harry's house even before ten days.

_Goodbye, Potter._ Draco thought triumphantly.

Several vampires and female fairies stared at Draco and Harry alternately. He guessed that they were genuinely interested in Harry, and that meant a good thing. Draco didn't have to bother with finding a replacement for himself.

Draco's eyes then fixed on Luna, who was scribbling her book with a pencil. Draco sat beside Luna and put down his guitar. Luna looked at him with a smile, then glanced at the guitar.

"You bought a guitar?" asked Luna.

"My birthday present," Draco replied.

Luna showed a surprised expression. "I forgot it's your birthday,"

"You give me gifts too often, even when it's not my birthday, so there's no need." Draco stared at Luna's book, which was full of scribbles. "What are you drawing?" Draco saw a picture of a man with both wings and horns in Luna's book.

"I drew the man you described," replied Luna.

Draco quickly closed Luna's sketch, then glanced at Harry, who had just arrived and sat next to him.

"That..." whispered Luna.

Draco immediately knew what Luna meant, so he nodded in response. And Luna put the book in her bag.

Not long after that, Professor Trelawney walked in with some of her drawing books. Of course, this is not a drawing class, but professor Trelawney really likes to show her works depicting mythological creatures. Draco was always amazed whenever she showed them the drawings as if she had actually met these creatures.

"Morning, everyone." Professor Trelawney placed her sketchbook on the table. She then stood in the middle. "A few days ago, I read a book. In that book, it tells about an angel who loves a demon. The question is, can the demon’s tricks attract angels?"

Draco glanced at Luna and then glanced at Harry. Someone raised their hand, and Professor Trelawney invited the person to speak.

"I don't think so. Angels were created to obey God's commands, and demons are the opposite…" replied a girl who sat five rows in front of Draco.

Someone also raised their hand. "I don't think so, because the devil has an ugly face," he said, and everyone laughed except Draco, Luna, and Harry.

Suddenly Harry raised his hand. "Of course it can. Demons have a strong appeal, and angels have never tasted worldly things that demons can offer."

Professor Trelawney took out her book. "I can't say your answer is wrong or right because it all depends on your beliefs. Then what if the angels and demons had children? What would they look like?"

Everyone fell silent, including Harry, and then professor Trelawney showed them a sketch. "Is this what you imagine? Has an ugly face and horns?" then she turned the page. "Or a demon’s face with angel’s wings?"

A few people were laughing. Draco could clearly hear them whispering. "Winged devil? How funny,"

Draco glanced at Harry, who was still wearing a flat expression. Then Draco raised his hand. "I'm sure they have charming faces like angels, and maybe with a little trickery that the devil has," he said.

Several people then laughed as someone refuted Draco's answer. "Have you seen them?" he asked with a laugh.

"No, but I'm sure that angel has a goal of loving a demon. Otherwise, they wouldn't have dared to take such a big risk." Draco didn't even know where the words came from.

Professor Trelawney clapped her hands. "That's what I want to show you. The purpose of angels and demons is to love each other and have children."

Draco glanced at Harry again and looked back at Professor Trelawney. But Draco's thoughts were wandering, and Professor Trelawney's voice was nowhere to be heard in his ears. His ears rang so intensely till it makes him dizzy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew... What a long chapter. But I hope you liked it xD
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment/feedback If you guys have some. I'll appreciate it a lot. Thank you! ❤


	3. Chapter 3

"What is the purpose of these angels and demons of loving and having children? That is my question now." Professor Trelawney put down her sketchbook and then sat on the edge of the table.

  
Professor Trelawney's voice was inaudible to Draco's ears, which then buzzed. He heard a whisper.

  
 _"You... You're the one we're looking for,"_ said the voice.

  
Draco glanced at Harry, in case it was the man who was tricking him. But Draco saw Harry's face that looked quite serious, staring at Professor Trelawney, who was teaching.

  
 _"He will definitely kill you, and the demons will win,"_ repeated the voice.

  
And noise in Draco's ear got louder and louder until he felt it in his brain. He closed his eyes and endured the pain. It's like someone forced their way into your brain, but you're trying to block it. The pain was so intense that Draco grabbed and squeezed Harry's hand.

  
"What's wrong with you?" asked Harry, whose voice could somehow be heard in Draco's ear while Professor Trelawney's voice was still not heard at all. 

  
Draco didn't answer Harry's question because it felt like his brain wasn't letting his mouth speak. Draco squeezed Harry's hand tighter, and then Harry cupped his face with both hands. At first, it was cold and piercing, then it began to feel warm, and finally, the buzz was gone.

  
Draco opened his eyes and saw Harry, who was still holding his face in his hands. From here, Draco could see Harry's beautiful eyes. But then he remembered Harry's black eyes, and it made him shudder with horror. Draco immediately took Harry's hand off his face. 

  
"I'm fine," Draco said.

  
"What do you mean you're fine? Your guardian angel doesn't know how to dispel the devil's whisper. That's why you feel pain in the brain." Harry then returned to focus on looking at Professor Trelawney again in front of the class.

  
Draco glanced at Harry for a moment. Sometimes the man's words just can't be trusted. But considering all these things are possible, Draco began to believe in him. His eyes were now on Professor Trelawney again when Luna suddenly nudged him on the shoulder. 

  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked Luna. 

  
Luna smiled. "I think he likes you," she said, and it literally made Draco almost laugh out loud if Luna didn't close his mouth quickly.

  
"Are you kidding?" Draco whispered, holding back his laughter. "A person like him will never fall in love,"

  
"I know… I once read it in a book. A creature like him wouldn't fall in love, but what if it were different?" asked Luna. 

  
"I want you to make this an assignment," said Professor Trelawney, who was tidying up her books. "Find out the purpose of this demon and angel of love for each other, and I will make this assignment your big project, submitted at the end of this semester. Have a nice day, everyone." Professor Trelawney stepped out of the classroom. 

  
Luna joined in tidying up her books and grabbed the bag that was lying at her feet. "I'll see you this afternoon, Dray…" she said and left the classroom ahead of Draco. 

  
"Draco," called someone from behind when Draco just got up from his chair. 

  
Draco turned his head toward the source of the sound, and so was Harry. "Ah, you…" he said. "Sorry, I forgot your name," Draco chuckled nervously. 

  
"Icarus," the other man said. Now there are no wings on his back, only a sword behind him.

  
"Where are your wings?" asked Draco, a little confused. 

  
"I can use it if I want," replied Icarus. His hands were behind his back, and then he walked down the stairs to where Draco was standing.   


"Oh, so your wings are portable?" Draco asked again. 

  
Icarus laughed, and Harry smirked. "Idiot," Harry muttered. 

  
Draco turned to Harry and glared at him, telling him to shut up, or maybe he should just walk away from this room. 

  
"Potter," murmured Icarus.

  
"Stay out of my business, Icarus." As usual, Harry shows his straight face. 

  
"How can I not interfere if you disturb my human? I am his guardian angel, and I have the right to keep him away from you," argued Icarus. 

  
"Me too. I already marked him so that he can come back to my house after ten days," Harry also refuted, not wanting to lose. 

  
According to Draco, the atmosphere was starting to heat up, and he should defuse this tense atmosphere. "Fine. So you guys are fighting over me? Look, I'm so honored, and I appreciate that. But being fought over by two creatures that don't make sense..." He glanced at Harry. "I feel sorry for myself. Why don't the girls fight over me? While you guys were fighting, I wanted to eat. Have fun."  


Draco left Harry and Icarus, letting them continue their bickering because he was not interested in their conversation while his stomach was starving. Draco brought his own lunch that his mother had prepared and looked for a seat with a table near the front garden. 

  
Draco sat down and took out his lunchbox when a group of vampire girls approached him. They sat in front and next to Draco while watching him open lunchboxes. The scent of onions was powerful from the delicious food. His mother made it for him. Narcissa knew that Draco really liked onions. Because of that, she added quite a lot of onions. 

  
"Do you want to join me to eat?" he asked the vampire girls who were still staring at his lunch. 

  
"No. Thank you." said one red-haired vampire girl.

  
Draco started to feed the food into his mouth. "I don't have blood for you guys, sorry…" he finally made a voice as they continued to stare at him. 

  
Draco's starting to feel uncomfortable, so he might as well tell them that he recognizes them in their true form. From their face, Draco could see confusion and surprise. 

  
"What?" she asked. 

  
"You know what I mean, so you better say what you want?" Draco asked back. 

  
The girl with red hair glanced at her friends. "The man you were with, was he your friend?" the girl asked. 

  
Draco stopped his lunch and looked at her seriously. The red-haired girl frowned. "Good. You like him?" asked Draco.   


"Well, yeah..." replied the girl curtly. 

  
"I'll introduce you to him. I'll take you to his house this weekend, how about that?" Draco was starting to get excited now. There is someone who will replace him to love Harry, and she is a vampire who can't die easily. 

  
"Are you serious?" she asked in excitement.

  
Draco nodded confidently. It really feels like getting a lottery.

  
"Okay. I'll see you this weekend. Thank you again," said the red-haired girl, and finally, she got up from her chair. The other girls followed and walked away from Draco. 

  
Draco breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, all of this would end quickly before even the ten days Harry had set. He won't have anything to do with Harry, or perhaps Icarus again, considering Icarus appears while Harry also appears. If he was Draco's guardian angel, he shouldn't have just appeared when Harry appeared, so Draco doesn't trust Icarus. Everything feels strange to him. 

  
Draco ends up eating his food again, and suddenly he chokes. It was as if someone was choking him, and he couldn't breathe. Draco saw a glimpse of Icarus choking him, but the man wasn't there. Draco hit Icarus from the right and hit his handsome face. 

  
Icarus then kicked him, and Draco rolled on the stairs. Draco's eyes looked at the room where Professor Trelawney was teaching earlier, and suddenly he returned to where he was eating his lunch. Was it Harry who took him to see it through his eyes? Draco wondered. He choked again, but his vision was still the same. 

  
Draco took his lunch with a quick move and ran to the room where Professor Trelawney was teaching. He had to hurry before Icarus killed Harry. Before, Draco also ran out of breath because Harry tried to connect himself with him. 

  
Draco ran until he almost fell on the floor twice. The people stared at him as he passed them. Draco didn't care because he had to stop a fight of strange creatures that shouldn't be his business. But it became Draco's business because one of them tried to connect himself with them. What a pain in the ass.

  
Draco slammed the door to find Harry and Icarus wrestling on the floor, locking each other up. Draco approached them and tried to intervene, but it was tough to separate them.   


Draco forcefully hit their heads alternately with his bag. "You guys are trying to kill each other?! You are an idiot! Stupid creatures! Stop that!" he roared. 

  
Harry and Icarus groaned in pain, and they finally released their grip on each other. Icarus stood up and adjusted his clothes. Harry also stood up, glared at Draco, and just disappeared. Draco didn't care if the man was angry. Soon he will be free of him. 

  
"Are you all right?" Draco asked Icarus. 

  
"Yes," he replied. "Look, you have to be careful with him. I saw a lot of demons approaching you when Potter was with you." Icarus talked to him, but his eyes looked elsewhere. 

  
"You mean Potter triggered the devil to approach me?" Draco asked. 

  
Icarus nodded while biting his lower lip. Draco's ear began to hiss again, and now he knew where the sound had come from. It must be the demon Icarus was referring to, but Draco would make sure the demons couldn't touch him. Maybe Draco should find out about how to get rid of demons. 

  
"I'll take care of myself," he told Icarus. 

  
"You have me. I'm your guardian angel. You don't have to worry," Icarus said with a smile. "You just need to stay away from Potter, so the demons don't come too much. Potter is like a beacon for calling the demons out, so you should stay away from him." 

  
Draco tapped Icarus on the shoulder, a little awkward. "Don't worry. I won't deal with him again after this."

»»———————————————««

After the second class finished, Draco went quickly to the bookstore where he worked. Mr. Flitwick talked to someone in the corner of the room when he entered and glanced at the books that had just arrived. There are several new titles that he hasn't read, and from the synopsis he saw, it feels like the book is quite interesting to read. 

  
He hasn't seen Harry since he fought with Icarus, neither has Icarus. The two of them haven't appeared since then. Maybe they need some time together and are currently hanging out together. Who knows, right? Like two boys who fight over a toy and then make up again because their favorite game has just been released, and decide to play together. Even though Icarus said he was his guardian angel, Draco still didn't believe him. Could he be around Draco anytime? And did he follow Draco in the bathroom too? 

  
Draco's strolling around and looking for a shelf with a spiritual theme. He has read several books where the main character also hunts down demons, but the main character was a descendant of angels or rather called Nephilim. Did the Nephilim really exist? And Draco is a Demigod. Perhaps others will also wonder whether Demigods really exist? All of that became a question that he wasn't sure how to answer. 

  
But Demigods mostly possess extraordinary powers, unlike ordinary humans. For example, Hercules has extraordinary strength, then Perseus, who has the same strength. It's the same with Achilles. As for Draco? An ordinary human who works in a bookstore. He started to doubt his Demigod blood. 

  
He proceeded to look for books on how to exorcise demons or kill demons. Most of them only tell how the devil was expelled from hell and came down to earth to tempt Adam's descendants. Everything was clear. Draco already knew about it. But how about driving them away or at least keeping them from coming near him? 

  
Draco heard a loud noise from where Mr. Flitwick had been talking to someone in the corner. Then the voice disappeared. "Mr. Flitwick?" Draco walked over to find his boss.

  
Draco saw blood running down the wooden floor. He froze. His heart felt like it was about to fall off, and at once, the air in his lungs was forced to stop. He held his breath as he glanced at the corner of the room, which was blocked by several bookshelves. From here, he saw Mr. Flitwick lying on the floor with a terrifying face and mouth wide open. Blood came out of his body, which was separated from his heart. Somehow it happened.

  
The person who spoke to Mr. Flitwick earlier has disappeared, and he is most likely the culprit. What kind of creature does something like this? Now Draco was in a complete panic. The culprit must still be in the store, and he should call the police immediately. 

  
It was about ten meters from the door to where Draco was standing. The door was far enough away to run even if he was running fast. Draco didn't know what kind of creature or human killed Mr. Flitwick. Draco thus reached into his pocket to find his phone and pressed the emergency number with trembling fingers. 

  
Draco remembered Icarus's words. He said Draco would be safe with Icarus. But where is he now? Draco is in danger, and he's not with him right now. The sound of footsteps came from Draco's right, and his body started to stiffen. 

  
"911, what's your emergency?" asked the male operator's voice. 

  
"M-My boss... S-Someone killed him. I don't know who, I'm still in the store. Please, I'm starting to panic," Draco tried to say what he could. 

  
"Okay, calm down. What's your name? " asked the operator. 

  
"Draco Black," he replied nervously. "Please, hurry up." And suddenly, his phone caught fire like when Harry burned his phone back then, but this time it was completely charred. 

  
Draco started to panic as he slowly walked back without making a sound. Where's his guardian angel? Draco thought. He felt like he wanted to scream for help, but screaming means telling him where he is, and Draco doesn't want to get killed. 

  
_Oh God, help me..._

  
Draco was still walking backward when he suddenly bumped into someone. "Aaaaa!!!" he screamed. "Help—" His mouth gets covered before he could scream out loud again.

  
Draco bit the hand that was covering his mouth. But the hand did not let go of his mouth and instead pulled him into the corner of the room. Suddenly Draco is in another place. But it felt like he recognized the place quite well. Reflexively, Draco elbowed the face of the person who was still covering his mouth, and finally, the person pulled their hand away.

  
"What are you doing?" Harry huffed in annoyance.

  
"Potter," Draco muttered, panting heavily.

  
"Who do you think? Do you think I'm a devil?" asked Harry irritably. "At least not yet," he added. 

  
"My boss... He's—" 

  
"Dead," Harry interrupted, finishing Draco's sentence. "Abaddon smells you. He wants you." Harry touched his face, which Draco just elbowed.  


"Abaddon? Who else is that?" Draco asked, confused.   


"He is the second strongest devil after Lucifer. He is one of the lords of hell—"

  
"Yeah—I mean, what does he want with me?" he asked, cutting off Harry's explanation. 

  
Harry walked into the living room. No wonder Draco could recognize this room. He's at Harry's house right now. But it feels different. Is it possible that the man decorated the house? Someone like Harry redecorating his house? It was like asking an adult to believe in a fairy even if they do exist. 

  
"That's what I want to ask you. Who are you?" asked Harry, folding his arms over his chest. His muscles were bulging from under the shirt he was wearing. 

  
Draco shook his head, firmly in thought. Was that thing targeting a Demigod? Or the devil that Harry said — Abaddon — really likes to kill humans, and it just happens that Draco was there? 

  
Draco closed his eyes for a moment, trying to make sense of all of this. Mr. Flitwick died from being killed by the demon Abaddon who looked like a human. What should Draco do? The police will definitely suspect him while he was calling an emergency call for help. And now, he is in another place. How did Draco explain all this mess to the police?   


"Potter... Hurry, send me back. The police will suspect me if I simply disappear," Draco pleaded. 

  
"They won't suspect you. Abaddon must have killed them too or erase their memories. You're safe here." Harry walked toward his kitchen. "By the way, where is your guardian angel? He doesn't appear when you are in danger. Ah, maybe he is scared of Abaddon."

  
Draco started thinking that if Icarus doesn't even know, he's in danger, how does Harry know he's in danger? 

  
"How do you know I'm in danger?" Draco narrowed his eyes. 

  
Harry turned and had his back to Draco. His face couldn't be seen now. "I just wanted to see you, so you don't run away. And I saw Abaddon come into the store," he explained.   


Draco doesn't believe Harry a little, or maybe Draco never believed him. 

  
"You haven't answered my question, Seraphim." Harry turned and looked at Draco, who was thinking. "What are you?" he asked.   


"I'm human," Draco replied, trying not to tell the truth. 

  
"Abaddon would never have come straight down to Earth if it wasn't something he wanted so badly." Harry started walking toward Draco. "What's so special about you?" he asked, his voice started to intimidate.   


"Nothing," argued Draco. It was enough for Luna to know that he was a Demigod, and no one else should know. "I've found the girl you want. I'll bring her this weekend. And after this, I won't have any business with you anymore." 

  
Harry stared at Draco as dull as ever, but his eyes seemed to show disappointment. Was Draco a precious little toy for him? Of course, Draco wouldn't want to be treated that way. Therefore, it was better for Draco not to have anything to do with him anymore.

  
Harry looked away. A moment later, he put his hands on Draco's head, right and left. And suddenly, it was as if Draco felt a great pull. His memories come back. Starting from his twentieth birthday, which is today. Then it went much longer, his seventeenth birthday, next his eleventh, fifth birthday, and until the first day, Draco was born. 

  
Draco saw his pregnant mother. She was in pain, trying to get out the baby she was carrying. And when the baby came out, the baby was crying and covered in blood. Narcissa smiled. A mark adorned the bottom of Draco's left thumb. But, the mark disappeared quickly. Draco couldn't see it very well. 

  
Harry then took his hand off Draco, and they returned to his house. Harry's face looks a little strange, between shocked and disbelief. 

  
"You are a Demigod... A Demigod who their God parent does not protect..." whispered Harry. 

  
Draco could only be tight-lipped when Harry says that thing. He didn't want to justify his words, nor did he want to deny it either. So Draco better keeps quiet.

  
"You are a Demigod!" repeated Harry. This time his voice rose a little. 

  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Yayaya... Then what?" 

  
"No wonder Abaddon is looking for you. He knows you have no protection. He wants to kill you for power. Your blood can give him ten million strength against angels." Harry settled his hands on his hips as if too excited. 

  
"What?! He wants to kill me?!" Draco asked in a panic. "So he didn't happen to be killing someone?" 

  
Harry shook his head. "Of course not," 

  
"Why do you look happy? You also want to kill me?" Draco asked irritably, but his voice sounded a little hoarse.

  
Harry smirked. "Then why did I save you from him?" 

  
"Oh, of course, because you want that power for yourself. Besides, I saw you were going to kill me, and I wouldn't let anyone do that to me." Draco's tone started to go up a few octaves. 

  
Harry's face started to look confused. "You know?" he asked. 

  
"I saw you killing me when I kissed you at that time. The image of an apocalypse, the devil ruling the world. I witnessed all of it," explained Draco with great emotion, then he remembered his mother. "I don't want it all to happen. I don't want to." tears began to pool in his eyes. 

  
Harry looked at Draco and said, "I'll send you home,"

»»———————————————««

Draco sat on the sofa in the television room, hugging his knees. He pulled the blanket half of his body while looking at the empty room. His thoughts began to return to Abaddon, the demon after him. The creature knows where Draco works, and it could also know where Draco lives.

  
"Draco," called out a voice Draco believed was not Harry's. If not Harry, it means the other one — Icarus. Yeah, who else was bothering him beside the two of them.   


Draco turned his head to find Icarus standing beside the chair he was sitting on. The sword behind his back was still there as if Icarus couldn't separate from it. 

  
"I couldn't track you after you left campus today. Where have you been?" asked Icarus. 

  
Draco shook his head. "I'm here." His voice sounded flat, and then he began to sob. "Mr. Flitwick is dead, and Abaddon is looking for me now." Draco begins explaining today's events to Icarus.

  
"Abaddon? This is bad," said Icarus. "You can't stay close to Potter. He must be the one who made you get smelled by Abaddon. And I can't track you because Abaddon must have been disguising your whereabouts." 

  
"I don't know," Draco blurted and wiped his tears.

  
Icarus took out his sword and split it in half. Though, the sword remained the same, and another sword appeared. "This is a sword covered in the blood of thousands of angels who have died fighting demons. With this, you can kill those demons," explained Icarus. 

  
Draco took it with a little hesitation. "I can't carry this sword around all the time. The police will arrest me for carrying a sharp weapon."   


Icarus smiled. "This sword will appear when you need it. You just have to call for it. Say 'Excalibur' when you need this sword." 

  
"Can I try it?" Draco asked curiously. 

  
Icarus nodded, and the sword disappeared in the blink of an eye. As Icarus said, Draco only needed to summon the sword.

  
"Excalibur!" Draco exclaimed, and the mark he saw under the thumb of his left hand flashed, and immediately the sword was in his left hand.

  
Draco was awestruck that he has never had anything so cool like this. He glanced at Icarus with joy, and Icarus simply smiled. It was as if he had just given a present to a child who was crying because his ice cream had fallen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abaddon comes from Hebrew and in Greek is Apollyon, which means the Angel of the Abyss as recorded in the Book of Revelation to John chapter 9; The king who rules them is the angel of the abyss; its name in Hebrew is Abaddon and in Greek is Apollyon.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter xD


End file.
